The Battle Of Fandoms!- Hunger Games and Battle Royale
by runasfastasyoucan
Summary: For years it has not been decided which set of characters are stronger...The Hunger Game's or Battle Royale's. Well now we see, in a Game full of the most known characters from each fandom pitted on each other in a battle that mixes the rules/standards of the Hunger Games and Battle Royale. Who will win and prove that their fellow characters are stronger than others?


_Come little children I'll take thee away,_

_ Into a land of enchantment _

_ Come little children, the times come to play,_

_ Here in my garden of shadows..._

A distorted voice sings the melody as the sound of a clock chiming midnight is carried through the air.

A blood curdling scream echo's in the Distance.

_Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,_

_ Through all the pain and the sorrow _

_ Weep not poor children for life is this way,_

_ Murdering beauty and passion..._

Tall marble pillows support the roofless building and stand tall ageist the starless sky. Moon rays reflect off the large pools of blood that cover the floor.

Moving through the building the sounds of screaming are replaced by three gun shots that vibrate the building sending flurries of dust down as it settles in the dark, red blood.

_Hush now dear children, it must be this way, _

_ To weary of life and deceptions_

_ Rest now my children for soon we away, _

_ Into the calm and the quite ..._

As the music plays on unholy laughter can be heard echoing in the darkness making it impossible to know where it was coming from. As you move further into the marble building dark masses come into view. Dead bodies. Some are twisted into odd positions and some could pass for being asleep but all shear the lifeless touch of the grim reaper. All except the dark mass at the end of the mass of dead bodies.

Due to the lack of light you are unable to see any large features other than the small shot gun their shaking hand tightly holds. Behind them is a large dark blue oceans that seems to go on miles. The waves that crash ageist the steep cliff sparkle in the moon light giving an odd sense of beauty to the horrid situation.

The black figure moves closer to you as they slowly start to pull down their hood and look up at the moon lit sky.

You look at them in utter shock, some people scream in pain and some cheer as they collect their bets. This is the Victor of the Battle. This is the Victor of the Games...

* * *

Hey! don't worry, I have not given up on my other stories but I am having trouble writing them at the moment so this is a way to help clean my head.

Anyway, I have seen LOT'S of people fighting over which Characters are better, the ones from Battle Royale or the ones from The Hunger Games. Well, I am going to see. Let me just start of by saying I like both stories and are not going to favourite any character but I will be realistic. That means, in a fight with Kazuo it is very unlikely that someone like Prim (unless she had protection or happened to be in a good situation) would win. So if the character/fandom you want to win does not win please don't blame me for favouring any of these characters/fandom.

Things you should know...

\- There is now reaping or train rides as they are all kidnapped from their homes (or in Battle Royale characters case universe) and forced to take part in the Games.

-There will be training, chariot rides and interviews.

-Guns are a weapon but tributes must go into the centre to get them and they start of with nothing.

-There is a three day limit

-Danger zones are around.

\- Each tribute has a collar

-Mutts are around

-Cannon symbols someone death

-The dead are shown every night like in the Hunger Games.

-The Kazuo I am writing is the one from the book not the movie.

The tributes/students-

**The Hunger Games:**

Glimmer Jones

Marvel Aguilera

Primrose Everdeen

Finnick Odair

Rue Caston

Thresh Kook

Peeta Mellark

Katniss Everdeen

Johanna Mason

Clove Peeterson

Cato Hynes

Haymitch Abernathy

**Battle Royale-**

Kazuo Kiriyama

Shogo Kawada

Shinji Mimura

Shuya Nanahara

Norkio Nakagawa

Mitsuko Souma

Yoshitoki Kuninobu

Takako Chigusa

Hiroki Sasagawa

Hironie Shimizu

Megumi Eto

Izumi Saeki (the creepy girl from the start of the movie)

If there is anything that you don't understand, just ask me and in the reviews tell me what character/ fandom is going to win.

**\- THE CHARACTERS ARE WHAT THEY ARE/WOULD BE LIKE IN THE FIRST BOOK PUBLISHED FOR THE FANDOMS. HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS WILL HAVE NO KNOWLAGE OF AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THE BOOK SAME WITH BATTLE ROYALE SO THEY DONT KNOW HOW THEY DIED IN THE BOOKS OR WHAT HAPPENED. **


End file.
